memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Children of Mars (episode)
12 year-old classmates Kima and Lil find themselves at odds with each other on a day that will change their lives forever. Summary Kima and Lil introduce themselves separately in voice over while they start of their day before going to school. Both girls are in a dormitory in San Francisco, and are speaking with their parents who are working on Mars on a large holographic display in their identical rooms. Kima and her mother make funny faces at each other, while Lil’s father apologizes that due to his work he will not be able to see her in person this year for First Contact Day. Lil hangs up on him. The girls and several other children of similar age in red blazers then head to the school shuttle stop that will take them to school. Lil, upset with her father, bumps Kima and knocks off her backpack. Due to the time it takes Kima to collect her things, she is late and the school shuttle departs without her. The scene changes to show the atrium of the girls’ school, where Lil sits alone while other children chat or study in groups. Kima, late, runs up the stairs while the others head to class and encounters the principal, who gives her a disapproving look and marks her tardiness. She enters her classroom, the lesson already in progress, and purposefully bumps Lil on the way to her desk in the back. Lil draws a caricature of their teacher and sends it to Kima’s workstation. Kima doesn’t appreciate the drawing, and then gets in trouble when the teacher sees it and thinks it is Kima’s. In the school library, Kima lies in wait and trips Lil as she walks past. The scene then changes to the hallway, where Lil shoves Kima to the floor. The girls begin to fight while their classmates look on. The fight escalates, with both girls throwing punches before they’re broken up by their teachers. The scene shifts to the school atrium, where Kima and Lil are sitting, separately, waiting to be disciplined. The principal begins to approach before his PADD lights up with a red signal. One of the school's secretaries approaches him, crying, her PADD similarly lit. The information screens in the atrium begin broadcasting an emergency alert from the Federation News Network as an audible alert goes off. As other students stream into the area, the screens are broadcasting news footage of a major attack on Mars by “rogue synths.” Another screen shows a still image of Admiral Jean-Luc Picard with a chyron reporting that he finds the attack “devastating.” Lil turns to Kima and sees she is crying. In their dismay, the girls take each other’s hands. Background information * The title of this episode was first revealed in a trailer released on , at San Diego Comic-Con. * The release date was announced on at New York Comic-Con. * This episode is a prequel to . * This is the second episode not set in the 23rd century, after , and is the first episode set in the late 24th century as a continuation of where the timeline left off after the events of and . * This is the first episode to be credited as "based upon created by Gene Roddenberry" instead of "based upon Star Trek created by Gene Roddenberry". * Similarly, while the title cards of all previous Short Treks were in the typeface used for , the title card of this episode is in Crillee, the typeface used for episode titles and credits in . * This episode features the second instance of non-orchestral incidental music – music not in the scene being heard by the characters – in the ''Star Trek'' franchise, after . Links and references Cast * Joy Castro as Mom * Andrea Davis as Teacher * Jason Deline as Dad * Ilamaria Ebrahim as Kima * Alex Kell as a Secretary * Sadie Munroe as Lil * Robert Verlaque as the Principal Uncredited co-stars * Patrick Stewart as Jean-Luc Picard * Dalien World as a Starfleet Security Officer References anti-grav rigger; Attack on Mars; Bajoran; bicycle; blood; Class C shuttlecraft; drawing; Earth; ED1; emergency alert; Federation tug (23rd century); First Contact Day; Federation News Network (FNN); Golden Gate Bridge; hand-to-hand combat; lab; library; locker; ; Mars; Mars Orbital Facility; Mons Olympus Station; ; quality systems supervisor; red alert; school shuttle; school shuttle stop; school uniform; stellar cartography; supernova; synth; synth ship; task force; Utopia Planitia Ship Yards; WSA; WSA 01; WSA uniform Meta references "Heroes" External link * |next= }} Category:ST episodes